


Ponytail

by crimsonxraptor



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Back Kissing, Established Relationship, F/F, Flirting, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:53:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24249847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crimsonxraptor/pseuds/crimsonxraptor
Summary: Lucy tries her hand at some hair styling.
Relationships: Lucy Heartfilia/Erza Scarlet
Comments: 1
Kudos: 71





	Ponytail

**Author's Note:**

> for the prompt "kiss on the neck" that turned into back kissing oops

Lucy loves Erza’s hair. She loves brushing and braiding it while they chat on Erza’s bed. She loves running her fingers through it when it’s freshly cleaned and dried, she even loves it when it’s in her face when they sleep together and Erza insists that she be the little spoon. Erza’s hair is long and gorgeous and, before they were dating, was Lucy’s scapegoat when she would breathlessly call Erza beautiful.

  
Sometimes Lucy attempts different hairstyles on Erza. She’s gotten fairly good at intricate braids, even the ones that wrap around Erza’s head, but tonight she’s struggling with a simple high ponytail.

  
“Ugh, why is this so hard?” she groans as she drops Erza’s hair for the fifth time. 

  
Erza chuckles. “You could ask Cancer for help,” she suggests. 

  
Lucy sticks her tongue out at her in the mirror. “No way! I can do it myself!”

  
She struggles a while longer, cursing and at some points grumbling about how calling Cancer maybe wouldn’t be such a bad idea. Erza is patient and calmly talks Lucy through her frustrations. She doesn’t flinch when Lucy pulls too tight or jerks her head back too suddenly.

  
Once Lucy’s long endeavor produces a perfectly smooth, flyaway-less ponytail, Lucy puts her hands on Erza’s shoulders and slumps. “ _Done._ ”

  
Erza claps and then turns her head to admire Lucy’s work in the mirror. “Lucy this is amazing! I’m truly impressed!” she praises. “Your hard work really paid off.”

  
Lucy straightens up as if her life has been restored. She puts her hands on her hips and grins. “Yeah! It really did! And I didn’t even _need_ Cancer!”

  
“We should go out,” Erza says abruptly, “I want everyone to see how perfect this is.”

  
Lucy’s cheeks flush. “Yeah, I’d love to! It’s not too late to get dinner.” She looks at herself in the mirror and then down at her clothes. “Well...I guess I should call Virgo for some clothes. I only brought what I wear to bed.”

  
“No worries, Lucy! You can borrow some of mine,” Erza announces as she jumps up from her chair. “We’re about the same size, it shouldn’t be a problem.”

  
Erza requips into something she thinks Lucy will like, admires it in the mirror, then fully strips out of it to give Lucy her outfit. Lucy’s face grows even hotter during Erza’s full stripping. She shouldn’t be surprised but wow.

  
“You didn’t...have to do it like that...you have a closet, right?”

  
Erza continues being naked and shrugs. “I thought this way was faster. Is there a problem?”

  
Lucy sighs; she can’t complain, honestly, and she should also just be used to Erza’s comfort being nude in front of her. “No, no problem at all.”

  
She’s more shy than Erza, though, so she bustles into the bathroom to change. Erza picked out a lovely figure-hugging dress with starry sparkles for her. It was a bit on the fancy side but it’s short length kept it casual enough to wander around Magnolia. After a bit of primping Lucy figures her hair is just fine for tonight and decides she’s ready.

  
“Erza, where did you want to go?” she asks as she exits the bathroom. 

  
“We definitely have to get cake,” Erza says. Lucy is about to agree until she sees Erza in her dress which is much more elegant and formal than the one Lucy is in. It clings to every curve Erza has, of course, and it’s a deep red a few shades darker than her hair. Erza is facing away from Lucy so Lucy gets a good view of the deep open back revealing almost all of Erza’s back; with her hair pulled all the way up there’s barely a trace of skin that isn’t hidden beneath her tresses.

  
Lucy swallows. She’s so caught up in admiring Erza’s figure from behind she almost doesn’t hear Erza continue talking.

  
“Lucy?”

  
Lucy snaps back to reality and drops her pile of clothes. “Y-yes?”

  
Erza twists her upper body towards Lucy; Lucy sees that Erza’s dress is also low-cut in the front. “Can you pick out a necklace for me? I forgot to equip one.”

  
“Oh, uh sure? Where do you keep them?”

  
Erza holds out her hand and suddenly a few necklaces appear in her palm. “I have some right here!”

  
Lucy sighs. “And you couldn’t put one on yourself?”

  
“I thought it would be nice to see what you would choose for me.”

  
Lucy can’t deny she’s charmed as hell by that and she takes the necklace pile from Erza. She sifts through them until she settles on one that she knows would be just a hair short of dipping into Erza’s cleavage. She unclasps it and gets behind Erza. 

  
“Alright, just have to be careful with your hair...” Lucy mutters. Erza chuckles.

  
“You’ll do fine.”

  
Lucy does, in fact, do fine. As her fingers leave Erza’s neck she can’t help but stare at it. With it so exposed Lucy can’t help but gently guide Erza’s ponytail out of the way of her kissing the nape. Erza gasps softly.

  
“Lucy?”

  
Lucy hums and plants another kiss a bit lower, then another lower, and continues down Erza’s spine. She bends down and then squats to get all the way down to Erza’s lower back, as far as her open back dress will allow her to reach. Her journey is slow, reverent, one that she wouldn’t have taken if Erza’s hair had been down or in a low braid. She sighs against Erza’s lower back.

  
“You’re so beautiful,” she breathes. 

  
Erza doesn’t respond and for a moment Lucy’s worried she went a bit too far. She stands up and steps around to look at Erza face-to-face.

  
Erza’s face is as red as her hair, her hand over her mouth and eyes cast to the side. Lucy rarely sees her so bashful and is so charmed by her. She giggles. 

  
“Something wrong, Erza?” she teases. Erza now puts her face in her hands. “Did I do something wrong?”

  
Erza shakes her head. “N-no...”

  
Lucy kisses Erza’s fingertips. “I didn’t?”

  
Erza peeks from behind her hands. “I’m just...you just...”

  
“Still wanna go out?”

  
“Of course! I just need to...need to regain my composure.”

  
Lucy doesn’t often get the chance to be on the teasing side of things but she won’t torment Erza anymore for now. “Okay! Just let me know when you’re ready to go.”

**Author's Note:**

> my fic blog is [raptorbox](http://raptorbox.tumblr.com)!


End file.
